Field
Embodiments relate to glass and glass-ceramic compositions, methods of making the compositions, and articles made from the compositions.
Technical Background
Glasses and/or glass-ceramics may be useful as a protective exterior for handheld electronic devices. In addition to such attributes as strength, hardness or fracture toughness, tints other than the standard “water-white” (glass) or opaque white (glass-ceramic) may be desirable. As a result, there is an unmet need for glasses and/or glass ceramics that meet the desired attribute criteria while having unique and desirable colors.